phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Featured Article voting
Members of the wiki can nominate an article to become the Featured Article of the Month. Previous nominations can be viewed in the archives. Previous discussions of nominations that were used can be viewed in these Archives: /2013/ • /2014/ • 2015 Nomination process Anyone can nominate an article for voting. A minimum of three articles should be used to create a poll, but an administrator can opt to run a poll with two choices if no other articles have been nominated. The person who is making the nomination should give a reason why they are nominating it. Please choose articles based on the quality of the article rather than if they are your favorite, so that people who go to the main page will see the best articles that our wiki has to offer. Each nomination should be seconded. This will show that another person has looked over the nomination and agrees that it's ready to be voted on. If the page is not ready, then please indicate what needs to be updated before it will be ready. The nomination will be held for later voting after these are taken care of. To make a new nomination, click on Add topic at the top of the page and use the following format: * Nominated page: * Nominated by: * Reason(s) for the nomination: The person who is seconding the nomination can edit the new section and include the following: * Seconded by: * Additional information: If the article is not ready, then use the following format: * Reviewed by: * List of items that need to be updated: Guidelines # If an article was previously Featured, please wait 2 years before re-nominating it again, to give other articles a chance to be selected. However, if no other articles are ready or have been nominated, then a repeat would be allowed. # If a nominated article did not win, look it over to see if there were any problems that might have kept it from winning. Such problems should be fixed before re-nominating it. # Very short/stub articles are usually not good candidates for a Featured Article due to the limited amount of information in them. # The article must have excellent prose, have good grammar and be written from a neutral point of view without typos. # It must cite its sources. # It must follow all policies, such as naming, Manual of Style, and FAQ. # It should not have any improvement templates on it, such as the Cleanup, Citation, Expand, Grammar, Notability, POV, Revise, Unclear, Update and Wording templates. # When voting, please consider the quality of the nominated page over whether you like what the page is about. See Flash's How-To Guide for tips on how to improve an article to get it ready to be nominated. New nominations Nominated page: Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *'Nominated by:' SunBeater3K *'Reason(s) for the nomination:' This article is incredibly comprehensive, with a lot of well-organized information. It's also on the only movie made thus far for the show, and somehow hasn't been featured yet. *'Reviewed by:' P&F fan92 *'List of items that need to be updated:' Excessive linking, and song names need to be formatted according to the recent change in the Manual of Style. This page is not ready. Nominated Page: Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'Nominated by: 'Alectricity' ' *'Reason(s) for the nomination: '''This article is extremely detailed, and is well organized. Doofenshmirtz also appears in almost all episodes, and the page is long ''and ''thorough together. Somehow it hasn't been featured. Nominated Page: *'Nominated by:' Your name *'Reason(s) for the nomination:' Recently used nominations for December 2013 Nominated page: Platypus Day *'Nominated by: Eulgy''' *'Reasons for nomination: '''If Perry the Platybus is FA, Platypus Day can be FA. *'Seconded by:' WiKiAN *'Reasons for seconding:' Disagree with the reasoning, but meh. Nominated page: Summer Belongs to You (song) *'Nominated by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for nomination:' This song should be a featured article as it is the longest song played in an episode to date. Also, it is a well written page, and is deserving to be featured. *'Seconded by:' WiKiAN *'Reasons for seconding:' Meh. for March 2014 Nominated page: Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? *'Nominated by:' Htv *'Reasons for nomination:' A very well written article. *'Seconded by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for seconding:' Article is very well written and now after some minor edits and a major edit follows the manual of style. Nominated page: Candace and Jeremy's relationship *'Nominated by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for nomination:' Article is written well, and follows the manual of style as well as the other guidelines that apply to a page. for September 2014 Nominated page: Organization Without a Cool Acronym *'Nominated by:' Andre drago *'Reasons for nomination:' Long article, well written with expanded sections in different pages, interesting because it shows some parts of the show that are not so obvious. *'Reviewed by:' P&F fan92 *'List of items that need to be updated:' Excessive linking, missing links that need to be added, the sizing of a couple of pictures needs to be fixed, two episode links are italicized that should not be, and italicization extending too far in one line. The page is not qualified for nomination at the moment. *'Updated by:' SunBeater3K *'Updates:' I cleaned up a lot of the links in the article, added some lacking information, and fixed the grammar. *'Seconded by:' P&F fan92 *'Reason for seconding:' Page now meets all the guidelines of the manual of style. Nominated page: Ashley Tisdale *'Nominated by:' SunBeater3K *'Reason(s) for the nomination:' I noticed the site hasn't featured a voice actor before (apart from Dan Povenmire, who is also a creator), and this page seemed to be the most well-written of them. It's divided well, contains relevant links, and cites its sources. *'Seconded by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for seconding:' Page is well written and follows all parts of the manual of style. for December 2014 Nominated page: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars *'Nominated by:' Mouseinphilly *'Reason(s) for the nomination:' A perfect recap of an hour-long special episode. *'Seconded by:' P&F fan92 *'Reason(s) for seconding:' Article basically meets featured article requirements and is well written. Nominated page: One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *'Nominated by: Eulgy *'Reason(s) for the nomination: '''It's one of the greatest episode of halloween and it's well-written. *'Seconded by: 'P&F fan92 *'Reasons(s) for seconding: Well written and meets requirements for nomination for featured article. Only the song titles need to formatted correctly according to the recent change in the Manual of Style. *'Nominated page: '''The Gang *'Nominated by:' Tinomartino *'Reason(s) for the no''''''mination: '''Considering that the PnF Gang is practically a regular presence on the show, I'd like this page receives the importance that, in my opinion, deserves; also, I think that now this page is well detailed and exhaustive. Tinomartino (talk) 08:58, October 21, 2016 (UTC)